The present invention relates to a launch-cell system and, in particular, it concerns a modular launch-cell system.
Of most relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,734 to Yagla, which teaches a modular horizontal launch-cell system. A modular frame structure is assembled to create the launch-cell system. Individual launchable devices can then be inserted into canisters. The canisters are then inserted horizontally into the frame structure. A shortcoming of the aforementioned system is due to the requirement of a frame structure which adds to the bulk, expense and complexity of the system and complicates the loading and unloading process, requiring a horizontal insertion of the canisters.
Also of relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,005 to Crowley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,600 to Boudreau, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,640 to Bovee, et al. These patents teach inserting launch-cells into a container at the location from where the missiles are to be launched. Bovee, et al. also teaches vertically mounting individual missiles to a base alongside a launch-cell container. A shortcoming of the aforementioned systems is that the launch-cells need to be individually loaded by the soldiers at the battlefield.
There is therefore a need for a launch-cell system, which can be assembled off-site, easily transported to the battlefield, protects the launch-cells from rough handling, which therefore eliminates the need to stiffen each launch-cell against rough handling and does not require soldiers to individually handle the launch-cells at the battle field.